As a natural progression of their work investigators of the Program project Grant will utilize transgenic or gene disrupted (knockout) mice to determine the impact of over expression or lack of expression of specific genes within the kidney. The core facility (Core B) will provide transgenic and knockout mice to the Principal Investigators of the different projects. The core will also prepare Promoter-Reporter constructs and provide Investigators of the different projects. The core will also prepare Promoter-Reporter constructs and provide histological analyses of kidney tissue, including morphology, macrophage infiltration, NF-kappaB isotypes, smooth muscle actin expression etc. The core laboratory (Core B) will be utilized by all of the investigator participating in this Program Project Grant.